Cosmoglotta, nró 55 (12), decembre 1928
=Cosmoglotta, nró 55 (12), decembre 1928= Organ mensual del Association International Cosmoglotta Consacrat al developation, propaganda e application del Lingue International Auxiliari Occidental Redaction e Administration: COSMOGLOTTA, Mauer bei Wien, Austria. Abonnament annual: 7 ö. S = 1 doll. = 5,2 sv. fr = 4,2 RM = 33 čsl. K Annu VII – decembre 1928 – Nr. 55 (12) ---- ---- OCCIDENTAL-UNION ORGANISATION UNIVERSAL DE LINGUE INTERNATIONAL OCCIDENTAL STATUT 1. Li association international «Occidental-Union» es un juristic person e have li scope organisar li developation, propaganda e application del lingue international auxiliari Occidental. 2. Li Union have un «Comité Explorativ de Lingue International Auxiliari» (nominat abbreviat «CELIA») con li programma explorar omni propositiones pri grammatica e glossarium e preparar li decisiones convenabil, e un «Occidental-Academie» con li programma far li necessi decisiones, appoyante se sur li labores preparatori del Comité Explorativ. Li constitution e labor-metode del du corporationes es stipulat del Union per regulament special. 3. Li Union have su sede che li Central Officie in Mauer bei Wien. 4. Membres ordinari del Union posse devenir: a) National (regional) organisationes general e b) International Organisationes special queles propaga Occidental o usa it precipue por su scopes e edite su publicationes solmen o anc in Occidental. 182 5. Membres extraordinari posse devenir omni persones juristic queles obliga se responder anc in Occidental, si lor correspondentes demanda it. 6. Pri li acceptation de membres decide li Central Officie; pri recurses contra li acceptation o non-acceptation de nov membres decide li Senat. 7. Li membres have li jure participar li votationes del Plenum e usar omni institutiones del Union secun li regulamentes special. 8. Li membres ordinari paya un annual contribution quel es decidet in chascun annu denove del Plenum. Li membres extra-ordinari paya un annual contribution, quel es a conventer de illi con li Central Officie; ma li contribution minimal inmoderabil es fixat del Plenum. 9. Li revenues del Union consiste ex li contributiones supra-dit, ex subventiones etc. 10. Li Union vole attin’er su scope precipue a) per li labores del Comité Explorativ e del Occidental-Academie, b) per li fundation de regional e special organisationes por li propaganda e application de Occidental, c) per li arrangeament de discurses, conferenties e congresses por Occidental, d) per li edition de libres, revues, grammofon-discos e altri propaganda-materiale por Occidental, e) per li acquisition e presentation de diapositives e filmes pri li problema de un lingue international, f) per li institution de oral, correspondential e radio-curses pri Occidental. 11. Li organes del Union es: a) li Plenum, b) li Senat e c) li Central Officie. Li obligation del Plenum es precipue li election del Senat, li approbation del budgetes annual e del bilancies annual, in plu li decisiones pri changeamentes del statut. Li obligation del Senat es precipue li representation ad extern e li controle del execution del decisiones del Plenum. Li obligation del Central Officie es precipue li execution del decisiones del Plenum e del Senat. 12. Li Plenum consiste ex omni membres e es li triesim e max alt instantie del Union. Li decisiones es fat del Plenum o 183 per votation scritiv o in general sessiones per delegates. Li membres ordinari have in li Plenum tam mult voces o delegates quam li Plenum decide. Li membres extraordinari have un voce o un delegate. Cumulation de voces sur un delegat es ínadmissibil. 13. Li decisiones e electiones del Plenum es fat per absolut majoritè del votantes. Si in casu de un election un majoritè absolut ne es attin’et in li unesim tur de votation, un duesim votation eveni, in quel li relativ majorité decide. 14. Li Senat es li duesim instantie del Union. It es electet del Plenum e consiste adminim ex un president, du vicepresidentes, tri protocollatores e quar revisores. Li Senat directe li Union. Li President e li vicepresidentes representa li Union ad extern e preside li sessiones del Plenum e del Senat. Li protocollatores cuida li protocolles pri li decisiones e electiones del Union. Li revisores deve controllar de témpore a témpore, ma adminim unvez in chascun annu, li administration del Central Officie e raportar al Senat e al Plenum. Li labores del Senat es fat secun un regulament special. 15. Li Central Officie es li unesim instantie del Union. It consiste ex un director, un secretario, un redactor, un administrator e tam mult altri membres quam es necessi. Li collaboration del membres del Central Officie es fixat per un regulament special. Lor nomination eveni per li Senat. 16. Por que decisiones, documentes e publicationes del Union es valid, illi deve esser signat del president o un vicepresident del Union e del director del Central Officie. 17. Li official revue del Union es «Cosmoglotta» o su successor legal. Omni official communicationes publicat in ti revue vale quam facticmen communicat a omni membres del Union. 18. Li official lingue del Union es Occidental in li form quam it resulta ex li decisiones del Occidental-Academie. 19. Conflictes ex li membrità in li Union es conciliat per un tribunal arbitral consistent ex quin membres. Chascun partie nomina du arbitres. Li quinesim es li president del tribunal arbitral; il es electet del unesim quar arbitres per unanimità. Si tal concordie ne eveni, in ti casu li president del tribunal arbitral es nominat del president del Union. Li verdict del tribunal arbitral es ínappellabil. Un partie quel ne accepta li verdict, posse esser excludet del Senat ex li Union. 20. Por li self-dissolution del Union es necessi que du ters del voces dat del Plenum approba li dissolution. Si li Plenum 184 ne ha decidet in li sam votation pri li possession del Union, li Senat deve decider pri it intra un mensu. Si anc li Senat ne fa un decision concernent til ti termin, li Central Officie posse decider pri li possesssion del Union. Si intra du mensus pos evenit self-dissolution un decision pri li possession del Union ne eveni, o si li Union es dissoluet del autorité public, in ti casus li possession del Union transea al redaction del revue «Cosmoglotta» o su successor legal. 21. Articul transitori al articul 12: Tam long quam un decision pri li nùmere del voces e delegates del membres ordinari ne existe, vale li regul secuent: «Chascun membre ordinari have un voce e un delegat por chascun complet o comensat 20en de membres, queles ti membre have.» Official communicationes Secun communication de «Amt der niederösterreichischen Landesregierung» (Officie del guvernia landal de Austria Inferior), Wien, 30 octobre 1928, Z. L. A. I/6 b – 2310, «Bundeskanzleramt» (Austrian Chancelleria Federal) per decrete de 22 octobre 1928, Z. 170.248-9 ha aprobat li activitá del Occidental-Union secun li present Statut, adoptet in esquisse del majorité de su fundatores. Conform al circulare M. L. 11. 1928 de 29 octobre 1928 de «International Bureau Section» del «Liga de Nationes» in Genève, «Occidental-Union» va esser publicat in li Manuale del International Organisationes del Liga de Nationes. Occidental-Union have solmen corporationes (organisationes regional e special) quam membres. Ma amics de Occidental in landes u ancor ne existe un Organisation por Occidental, posse devenir membre direct del austrian Association Cosmoglotta (in li sede del Occidental-Union), quel representa li section del Union por individual membres, li annual contribution de queles es 1 dollar, con gratuit abonnament de Cosmoglotta. Ma persones in un land con Occidental-organisation regional posse devenir membre solmen mediatmen per ti organisation regional, p. ex. in Svissia per S. A. P. O. (Sviss Association por Occidental). Li adresses del organisationes regional e special va esser publicat in li secuent numeró de Cosmoglotta. Por haver un curt titul noi nomina nor international Organisation simplicmen: OCCIDENTAL-UNION e ne «International Occidental-Union», ni «Universal Occidental-Union» etc. Li 185 idé del internationalitá e universalitá es contenet in li official subtitul del Occidental-Union: ORGANISATION UNIVERSAL DE LINGUE INTERNATIONAL OCCIDENTAL. Por evitar miscomprenses noi peti omni Occidentalistes nominar lor landal e special organisationes ne: union, ma: association (o federation, societé etc). Quelc correspondentes opinet que noi ne besona un Statut tam detal’at; altres desirat que divers punctus mey esser regulat per altri maniere. Mani de ti objetiones es just e posse esser egardat in un nov edition, si li majorité del membres assenti. Ma existe anc objetiones queles noi ne posse responder pro que li Statut deve satisfar ante omnicos li special prescriptiones leyal del autorité public u li Union have su sede, i. e. li valid austrian ley pri societés, un ley ancor del monarchie ex li annu 1867. In altri látere li Statut posse esser complet solmen til un cert gradu. Ne es possibil ni necessi enumerar omni factores queles posse auxiliar nor movement. P. ex. ne existe impedimentes que li Union resolue augmentar su revenues per self editer libres; to es implicat in li parol «etc» del articul 9. E sub «altri propaganda-materiale» de articul 10 d on posse comprender p. ex. anc «filmes parlant», li absentie de queles un fervoros coidealist ha remarcat. Li present Statut have li scop principal satisfar li prescritiones leyal. Ma li ley ne prescrí que on deve saver e indicar omni possibil e pensabil medies de propaganda etc. Li possibilitás ne citat in li Statut tamen es accessibil. Omni altri directives por li effectiv activitá del Union va esser fixat in su special decisiones e regulamentes, queles deve esser presentat por aprobation solmen al organes de nor Union, ma ne al autorité public. Lu cardinal es li bon volentie a serios e productiv collaboration del amics del Occidental-Union. Poy on sempre va trovar li just solutiones anc in il formalitás necessi. Li liste del functionarios del Occidental-Union dismisset per circulare ja es approbat presc de omni representantes regional e special de nor movement. Noi va inserter it in li numeró de januar. Ja nu noi posse communicar que prominent scientistes ha respondet favorabilmen pri nor petitiones collaborar in nor organisation. Inter li unesim protectores del Occidental-Union trova se li distinct sic! nómines: Dr. Albert Guerard, professor de litteratura general e comparat in Universitate Stanford (California, 186 USA), autor del libre «A Short History of the International Language Movement», e Dr. Albert Saareste, professor de litteratura in Universitate Tartu (Dorpat, Estonia). Dr. C. W. von Sydow, Professor in Universitate Lund (Svedia), ja conosset quam membre de nor Comité Explorativ de Lingue International Auxiliari (C. E. L. I. A.), ha acceptat li election quam honorpresident del Occidental-Academie. Un apart joy e honore por nos Occidentalistes es just ante fine de redaction reciver un lettre del celebri linguist Prof. Baudouin de Courtenay u il communica que il accepta li function de un protector del Occidental-Union. Omni ancian esperantistes e idistes queles es informat pri li historie del mundlingue va conosser li special merites por nor movement de Dr. Baudouin de Courtenay, Professor de linguistica in Universitate Warszawa (antey in Petrograd), exmembre del Constant Commission del Delegation por adoption de un Lingue International Auxiliari in Paris, etc. Central Officie. E. Pigal. – A. Deminger. ---- CHRONICA Li Stockholman district del studie-union del sved «National-templarorden» (N. T. O.) arrangeat li 21 octobre un conferentie che quel inter altricos anc li question de Lingue International esset thema por un explication fat de competent persones. Es ya natural que li interessates pri conossenties plu quam altres have li ocules apert por un tal problema, it esset anc con un cert gradu de attention con quel on escutat to quo li introductores presentat. — Unesim orator esset senior Paul Nylén qui parlat por Esperanto. Il comensat per un declaration que il ne ama academic disputationes. Tales ne es necessi e ducte a necos, proque per Esperanto li problema ja es soluet. Ido havet su témpore e su occasion; si ti project esset plu bon, it naturalmen anc vell har victoriat. Solmen nu it sembla desapparir, ma es secuet de un altri, Occidental. Ti ci ne recivet un bon critica del orator. Il dit que Esperanto sempre ha navigat in opposit ventes, durantque Volapük ya esset solmen un cose de mode efemerie. Il continuat per sublinear li necessitá por li munde acceptar Esperanto proque it es un sufficent bon medie de intercommunication, e finalmen il laudat li grand genie de Zamenhof. — Duesim introducter sic! esset Ingeniero A. Lindström, qui parlat pri e por Ido e Novial. Li orator monstrat 187 qualmen li medies de communication e medies auxiliant technic ha poc a poc ameliorat-se, solmen Esperanto ne vole tolerar reformes. Ma anc un linguistic medie de trafic besona evoluer-se, e to tam plu proque it trova se sur un plan intellectual. Li orator explicat qualmen Ido in su témpor ha nascet. It esset elaborat quam un prova reformar Esperanto, do constructet sur Esperantic base, ma esset refusat del majorité de un Esperanto-congress, it esset obligat presentar-se quam un ente lingual índependent. Li max nov project, Novial, es tre vicin a Ido e un amelioration de ti. Il declarat que li Idistes ne ha ligat se a un cert lingue; illi es progressistes e lassa li via apert por li max bon. To que mult projectes ha esset creat, ne impedi ma subtene li idé, proque li nov systema profita del experienties de su antecessores. Il finit per declarar que Esperanto ne es apt soluer li problema. — Triesim orator esset doctor C. E. Sjöstedt, secretario del sved Occidental-organisation; il racontat li historie del lingue Occidental e explicat su principies. Ti orator esset li sol, qui in detal’e exposit li structura de su lingue. Ti project es resultat de un labor de plu quam 30 annus. Durantque li altres es constructet secun li mechanistic metode, Occidental secue un altri via, li naturalistic. Omni paroles international es adoptet tal qual illi es, sin mutilation e malgré to sin esser in descordantie con li grammatical regules del lingue. Esperanto, Ido e altri projectes in contrari es talmen constructet que international paroles ne posse assimilar-se con lor systema. Ti paroles es sive mutilat sive trova-se quam forenes e extranes. Un international parol … un extrane in un international lingue! To monstra plu bon quam alquo li ínpossibilitá de ti artificial lingues. Durant un demí-hor il developat omni bon qualitás de nor lingue, sufficent bon conosset del letores de Cosmoglotta por ne besonar esser ci repetit. Li discurs de nor amic esset maxim applaudet e fat visibilmen li max grand impression che li presentes. In li secuent discussion nor amic tenet li standarte de Occidental con success, e sin dúbita li ductores de N. T. O. e del studie-circules ha trovat que inter li systemas concurrent Occidental occupa li unesim rang. Secun «Templar-Kuriren», nr 43. Albert Haldin. «Grazer Volksblatt», Graz (Austria), 14 octobre 1928, contene un long e bon articul «Weltsprachen» (lingues international) del catolic caplan Josef Schmidt, instructor in li scol del sestras de charità por fliccas in Gamlitz in Styria (Austria). 188 Ancor ante du annus ínamic a Occidental e fervoros Esperantist, li autor nu sembla har esset submisset a plen convertida. Caplan Schmidt discusse in li articul impartialmen li lingues Esperanto, Ido, Interlingua e Occidental, ma tra omni ímpartialità on senti un calid sympatie por nor lingue. Il resuma: «Quel lingue va victoriar, li future va demonstrar. Interim ancor Esperanto have li maximal change pro su vast diffusion. It have ja ante Occidental un temporal avanse de 40 annus. Si to ne vell esser, Occidental vell har victoriat certmen.» «Svissia», Bulletin mensual del Sviss Association por Occidental (S. A. P. O.). Che Occidental-Buró, Chapelle (Vd), nr 5, octobre 1928. 12 págines mimeografat, 215 × 330. Mersí al generositá de nor coidealist Gerald A. Moore, qui ha donat al S. A. P. O. un nov print-machine, illi posse nu editer lor revue in maniere technicmen plu perfect. Noi cita ex li contenete: Nor movement. Li 10 comandamentes del Occidentalist. Questiones linguistic. Li problemas del lingual reformes in Ido, etc. Quelc erras: ne «marvelos (machine)», ma «miraculos»; ne «idee», ma «idé»; ne «dicipul», ma «disciple»; ne «el», ma «illa»; F donner ne «donar», ma «dar», «donar» = F faire présent; ne «min» eufonic, ma «minu»; ne «recti pronuntiation», ma «(cor)rect pronunciation»; ne «lore fort lore febli», ma «nu fort nu debil» o «partli … partli …»; ne «forces», ma «forties»; ne «(nor) precipui (colaborator)», ma «cardinal»; ne «poy nu», ma «desde nu»; ne «ingenior», ma «ingeniero»; ne «ci (Idistes)», ma «ti ci …»; ne «anglic, francic, germanic etc», ma «angles, frances, german etc». Ma ti micri erras es compensat abundantmen per li interessant contenete. Li precie del annual abonnament es 2,— fr. sv. in Svissia, 2,50 fr. sv. extra Svissia. Jtt. «Svissia», nr 6, novembre, 28 págines in nov format 190 X 220, contene inter altri articules: Nor movement, Advoca por international hemes, Págine litterari, Correspondentie Dr. Aschwanden, Ric. Berger, P. Kreis, Li max bon medicament, Li munde rident, etc e un mersiand action por diffusion de nor revue «Cosmoglotta». Prof. Ric. Berger in un genios articul «Ido e Occidental» exposi per impressiv documentes que li Idistes repeti hodie al Occidentalistes precis li sam argumentes quam li Esperantistes contra Ido ante 20 annus. «Seeländer Volksstimme» e «Expres» secun «Svissia» publicat pluri modellic articules propagatori in Occidental de Dr. Aschwanden, Biel. E. P. 189 «Le Cahier de l’Ami», 15 Rue St. Paul, Paris IV, nr novembre, ha recenset favorabilmen li frances propaganda-brochure de Occidental. Li 20esim Octobre evenit in li «Foyer Végétalien», Paris, un public discussion pri li question del mundlingue. Ultra li director del discussion, Ingeniero Lorenc, li secuent persones partiprendet li discussion: Papillon e Mauney (Ido), de Guesnet (Occidental), Habert (Esperanto). Esset circa 40 persones, inter qui circa 12 idistes, 12 esperantistes e du occidentalistes (quancam sr Mauney videt solmen un!). Li discussion esset mult plu calm quam ordinarmen, e li conclusion de Ing. Lorenc esset que it es du vias secuend, o Esperanto e su satellit Ido, con un simplic mecanism rigid, quel es facilmen scribil e usabil, ma deforma li paroles international, o Occidental quel es mult plu international, plu attractiv por persones qui ja have un bon cultura, ma quel, secun il, es plu desfacil a usar e a scrir. Ti discussion monstra, un vez in plu, que it es quasi inpossibil discusser interlinguistic questiones coram persones qui conosse solmen su matrin lingue, ne es chocat de arbitrari deformationes, e ne hesita parlar pri coses, pri queles illi conosse necos. L. M. de G. «Heroldo de Esperanto», nr 43, raporta pri li aparition del nov german clave de Occidental. E. P. Li conosset interlinguist sr. N. Yushmanov, autor de «etem», quel in ultim témpor ne ha prendet parte in nor movement de Lingue International just ha publicat in li lingue russ un grammatica del lingue arab-litterari. Il es nominat assistent superior che cathedra de arabistica in li universitate de Leningrad. E. W. ---- LINGUISTIC QUESTIONES Accentuation del adverbial finale -men. Mani persones ne vole haver accentuat li finale -men de adverbies, altris ne vole haver un exception. Prof. Jespersen in «Mondo» monstra un tre bon medie por escapar ti desagreabilitás. In veritá ambi es just in su postulation. In li parol «áltrimén» in veritá ambi syllabes es un poc accentuat e quel es un poc plu es vermen egal. Do noi posse preciser nor regul talmen: Li principal accentu del adjective resta e ultra to on accentua anc un poc li finale -men secun li general regul. E. W. 190 Majuscules in Lingue International deve esser usat tre rarmen, solmen in comensa de frases, de nòmines propri, specialmen anc de landes. In casus dubitativ ples scrir minuscules, do anc li nòmines del lingues e de lor parlantes; p. ex.: Francia, ma: lingue frances, li franceses etc. Ido prescrit scrir per majuscules omni paroles derivat de nòmines propri. To es un desfacilisation sin valore, sam quam li decision del Esperanto-Academie quel demanda scrir per majuscules anc li nòmines del mensus. Li scope del rationalisation del scritura es eliminar omni majuscules. Etsi noi nu ancor ne posse realisar ti postulation, noi ne mey laborar in contra, e mem aproximar nos a it tà u to es possibil. Ne es necessi emfasar li politesse in lettres per scrir li pronòmines «vu» e «vor» sempre per majuscules. In Occidental noi respecte li usanties del lingues natural. To es nor fortie. Ma ti conception ne implica li obligation a conservar omni ínutil ballast. E. P. ---- Pri li finale -n in novial. Scrit in Novial. In Cosmoglotta, octobre 1928, p. 156, Sinioro E. de Wahl ha kritika li uso in novial del finale -n in posesiv pronomenes e in genitive. In sen tre erudit artikle lo sembla tu ha mixa du vidpunktus, kel me kreda ke interlinguistes devud distinkte: li etimologial (retrospektiv) vidpunktu e li konstruktiv (prospektiv) vidpunktu. Solim li duesmi es importanti por li home kel voli konstrukte lingue por international uso. Si le trova un forme kel es konvenienti (fasil, komodi, sat komunim konosat), li etimologial historie de ti forme es por len eme (= E. aim, Occ skope) nulim importanti. So, de Wahl ha self seku ti prinsipe, kand lo ha prenda va kom signe de futurum sin egarda li original signifikatione «vada» (Occ. ear), e kom finale de adverbies -men si egarda li etimologial signifikatione de latin mente. Tum kel importa in tali kasus es li moderni uso in konosat lingues, ma non tum kel linguistes povi trova per studio de antiqui lingues e per komparatione de multi lingues. Kand me komensad tu konstrukte men novial, me volid have un lingue tam reglari kam posibli sur li base de existanti, tum es moderni, lingues: pro tum me mused prenda -s kom signe de plurale fro li romanali lingues e anglum – exaktim kom in occidental – ma (diferantim fro occidental) me extensed li regle al pronomenes, talim formanti totim reglari formes, vor omni altri lingues have plu o min 191 nonreglari formationes. Similim pri li posesiv pronomenes: me volid have un sami manere de formatione por omni ti pronomenes, e me formanti totim reglari formes, vor omni altri lingues have plu o min desirad un finale kel existad ja in konosat lingues. Me povid trova nul altri usabli finale kam -n, kel es faktim usat in kelki posesives (F mon, mien, ton, tien, son, sien, D mein, dein, sein, korespondanti formes in holandanum, danum, norvagum, islandanum, E mine). E ti -n me dunke extensed a omni posesiv pronomenes, e me non lasad me jena per li faktum ke li -n in li indikat formes have diferanti etimologie e forsan (poves) non haved originalim li signifikatione de posesives. Li unesmi objetione de So de Wahl es ke «on ne posse posir parallel li germanic formes quam min e li F mon.» Pro quum non? Li fakti uso koresponda tam exaktim kam es posibli inter du diferanti lingues. «Li scrition del F mon per un n es solmen un miscomprense» - miskomprehendo da que? Si dal franses, les sal probablim es gratitudosi a So. de W., si lo voli explika a les in quum li miskomprehendo konsista. «Ti n in F mon es solmen un fonetic signe del son nasal introductet in F e Portugales»; probablim lo voli dikte «nasal vokale» (den n konsonante es anke nasal suone) e dunke voli implika ke n es mut. Bonim, ma omnes sava ke in kombinationes tal kom mon ami on pronuntia n konsonante; talim anke in la mienne: dunke me have jure tu dikte ke n es trovat in fransi posesiv pronomenes. Seterim li franses naturim skripte n in mon e son (kom in conduire e mil altri vortes) pro ke in ansieni tempes, kand li ortografie blid forma, on pronuntiad n konsonante in omni ti kasus. E altrilok de Wahl nonfatigablim dikte ke li skriptet formes es plu importanti kam pronuntiationes por un LI. Dunke me kreda ke me es justifikat tu prenda n fro bonim konosat lingues por li posesives, even si, kom de Wahl informa nus, kelki min konosat non-indoeuropan lingues, have n in personal pronomenes por «me». Ma altri questione plu diskusebli es, ob me es justifikat tu extense ti finale al substantives. Naturim me usa anke kombinationes kun li prepositione de: «li libres de men amiko, li tragedies de Schiller», e omni novialiste povi usa ti kombinationes omnitem e omnilok, si le prefera les. Ma, kom me ha montra, es tre komod in multi kasus tu have un sinteti forme, kel on pove posi devan li altri vorte, pro ke in «li filio del doktoro kel es tre richi» on non povi vida ob es li doktoro o li filio kel es richi. Anke de Wahl admise ke tali forme in multi kasus «vell esser util pro precision e curtitá». E pro ke es desirindi tu have li sam regles pri omni paralel kasus, me ha proposi 192 tu usa li sam finale kel servad pri li pronomenes, anke in li genitive del substantives. Tum es realim men resone por li regle, kel desplesa de Wahl tantim, e non li fini genitive in -n, kel lo representa kom li fonte de men forme. Ma pro quum me non darfe noma lum kom sekundar apogo, kom anke li D des herrn, des baren? Me tre bonim sava ke ti german formes in -n bli anke usa in altri kasus kam genitive, justim kom me sava ke s in anglum bli usa non solim in plurale, ma anke in genitive, e malgre tum me permise a me tu usa n por genitive e s por plurale, den si on voli exkluse omni finales e sufixes kel have plu kam un signifikatione o funktione in nationali lingues, on nultem suksesa tu konstrukte auxiliar lingue. De Wahl noma men genitive in -n «un syntetic tal nominat saxonic genitive»: Non es superflu tu dikte ke ti nome non ha bli usa da me: in plu o min antiquisat angli gramatikes on usad li nome «saxon genitive» pri li forme in s, pro ke on suposid ke li kombinatione per of (kel non merita li nome de genitive) venid fro fransum in kontraste al genuin angli («saxon») forme in s:ma tum es realim nul resone por parla, kom de Wahl fa, pri «saxonic» genitive in altri «germanic e slavic lingues» e in men LI, vor on non pove askripte lum al saxones. Li hipotese de So. de Wahl, ke li s, kel on trova in anglum, D, Skand., latinum, grekum e s., es derivat de sunn ‚filio’ es tre interesanti, ma non pove konvikte me: lum es tro simil al nun abandonat gramatikal-etimologial explikationes, kel esed komun plu kam sinkanti yares ante nun. Finalim de Wahl mentioua ke «ni pronómines, ni grammatical flexiones nequande es pruntat che altri lingues». Me non vida qualim ti doktrine povi influa nus, kand nus desira forma international lingue, den en ti nus nesesarim mus prunta pronomenes e gramatikal flektiones fro altri lingues. Seterim me ha diskuse ti dogmate del ansieni linguistikal skole in men libre Language213&mdsh;17 = Die Sprache 194—7. In li sam libre on sal trova (p. 385 — 371) kelkum pri li origine del finale -en del german «febli» deklinatione. Ma, kom ja diktet, retrospektione es un kose, e konstruktione de LI es totim altri kose. Otto Jespersen. Response. Sr. Professor Jespersen scri que «exact quam in Occ il ha prendet s quam signe de plurale e different del Occ extendet ti regul al pronomines, formante talmen regulari formes u omni altri lingues have plu minu inregulari formes.»*) Con altri paroles prof. J. volet far lu 193 sam quo ha provat ja plu quam 300 lingue-inventores: il octroyat a un classe de paroles un regul quel ne esset les conform, do un arbitrari metode. Il ne serchat quel es li tendentie general in li pronómines, ma vidente que illi ne possede un commun regul, il applicat al pronómines li regul del substantives. Samli por li substantives il usa un regul quel il ha extraet ex superficial similitás in li formes del singulare de quelc pronómines. Il do ne vole vider li psychologic differenties inter ti du parol-classes. Ma to naturalmen ne es un scientific metode, e prof. J. senti to self e pro to justifica se per assertion que retrospectiv scientie e technical construction es du totalmen different coses. To es completmen just, e li metode e li scope es different, ma il oblivia li connex inter li scientie e li technica. Li scientie prepara, classifica e distribue li materiale e constata li reyent natural leyes. Ma si li technica va ignorar ti scientic explorationes e va fabricar por su scopes su propri classification secun semblant partial similitás, it nequande posse attin’er practic resultates. To ha monstrat li historie del technica in aplastant maniere. Ne existe un technica ne conform al natural leyes! E li natural leyes es furnit per li scientie. In quant li constructiv technica va diverger con li scientie, un success es inpossibil. *) do ne solmen different del Occ, ma de omni altri lingues, do contra li international usu! Ma to ancor ne es omnicos. Un solution posse esser mem scienticmen inreprochabil, e tamen technicalmen absolut inusabil. To depende de altri factores. Un de illi es li rentabilitá, i. e: li selfcustas ne deve superar li profite. To es in nor casu: li labor spensat durant li usation deve esser minimal e li extension de usation maximal. Lu unesim ducte nos a max simplic e commod construction, lu duesim al max habil explotation del psychic constitution del publica in quel on vole haver usatores del technic producte, in nor casu al constructet lingue. Pro to it es necessi secuer li psychologic leyes del societé. Hodie li psychologic statu es un altri quam in li témpores de Volapük. Ja pro to li aprioristic metode de prof. J.*) va trovar un fort resistentie. Ma it contradí anc a to, quo instructe nos li natura. In fact yo ne conosse ni un sol aric-europan lingue in quel existe un tal metode, e prof. J. trova ya self, que mi citation del slavic e turanic lingues ja es tro insignificant por nor scope. Do mem si vell exister tal usu in un exotic lingue, por li europan psychologie it ne vell haver rason. *) formar li genitiv del substantives in singulare e plurale secun li possessiv pronomines in singulare es arbitrari, proque ne existe in li europan lingues. Naturalmen on posse acustomar-se a «lon, sen, nusen, vusen etc» si on vole, sam quam on acustomat se a «ob, ol, om, of etc» del 194 Volapük, o al «kies, ties, čies, ies etc» de Esperanto, ma hodie on ne va voler. E to es lu principal! Prof. J. nu sembla creder, que lu principal es haver unitari regules a aprender e aplicar les a omni coses, anc ta u in li conosset lingues on ne fa to, quam p. ex. ci li regul pri li genitive ye n. In li Occidental lingues li possessives del singulare e del plurale nequande have li sam suffix.*) *) It sembla que por li plurale li max conosset es r, F notre, votre, leur. A our, your, their, D unser, euer, ihr. In li lingue provençal hat conservat se in quelc substantives anc li latin genitiv plural in or(um): gen crestianor etc, in li romano-valac on trova mem nostror, vostror. Li Occ-formes nor, vor, lor, queles prof. J. tant critica in su libre, es do mult plu justificat quam nusen, vusen. Ma pri to un altrivez. Li «saxonic» genitiv (o si place plu «gotic, germanic, syntetic»; li nomine ne have valore) per s es vermen tre diffuset, mem li lingue hispan possede it in su nomines propri, p. ex. Martinez, Sanchez; anc in D on di «Mutters Löffel», etsi Mutter es feminin. E ti formation ha mem devenit regulari genitiv form in yiddish, u li normal genitiv form de «di muter» es «der muters» (naturalmen scrit per hebreic litteres). Do si ja introducter li «saxonic» genitiv, on vell dever prender s o z, ma ti littere prof. J. ha eliminat ex su systema. Yo constata: li finale n in li maniere de prof. J. es usat necú! e «lon, lan, nusen, vusen» es volapükismes, e hodie li publica plu ne accepte tal coses, samli quam li non-international ortografie inventet de prof. J. Ma si prof. J. asserte que in un lingue international on deve «pruntar» pronomines, yo deve contradir max energicmen. Per li ja existent «international» paroles li L. I. es essentialmen un «modern latin», do «pruntar» talmen grav e fundamental paroles ex altri fontes es adminim un pecca contra li bon styl. Li ambiguità in li exemple citat de prof. J. «li filio del doktoro kel es tre richi» on posse tre bon evitar, p. ex. «li doktor-filio kel es richi». In omni casu yo dúbita, que un tal genitiv ye n representa un simplification del lingue, destinat esser «max facila por la max multi», e que ti genitiv es «moderni uso in konosat lingues» sur quel prof. J. basa se in su articul. Edgar Wahl. ---- It ne es ver que amore fa ciec. Amore, solmen amore fa vident, clarvident; odie acieca. Coudenhove-Kalergi. Omni progress deve esser acquisitet per combatte, quel sempre es li patre de omni coses. Neuhaus. ---- 195 Precision de novial. Prof. Jespersen inter altricos motiva su forme de syntetic genitive per to, que talmen li precision posse esser plu grand. Ma, in «Mondo» il publica li passagie secuent: «… samiman kam li primitivi homesen imajes es grandigrad produktures de mital interpretiro …». Esque to nu significa «samli quam li images del primitiv homes es in alt gradu productes de mythic interpretation …» o ca: «li primitiv images de homes». Sembla que it posse significar ambi coses! U es ci li claritá e li precision? J. P. ---- -ujo. In Heroldo de Esperanto sempre ancor dura li polemica pri li Suffixes -ujo e -io por landes. Quam on save li Academie de Esperanto ha refusat e interdictet li usation del suffix -io, e prescrit usar solmen -ujo o combination con li parol land. Advere to ne gena li presse de laboreros sempre usar ti proscrit -io. It es nu interessant de u Zamenhof ha prendet ti ne existent necú sufix -ujo, unesimli destinat por buxes e chestes, contenent alquicós e ja poy elongat al idé de un land contenent un popul, p. ex. Germanujo: land contenent germanes. Li historie de ti curios suffix es simil a ti del conosset parol «edzo» derivat de Kronprinzessin. De facto it veni del parol «etujo» quel es F étui. Proque nu -et significa alquicos micri do etujo vell significar un bux por micri coses, just to quo significa li parol F étui. Ti genial luderie de Zamenhof nu sembla excrescer til un grand schisma in Esperanto. Vermen to posse esser nos un avise evitar tal coses in Occidental. Axel Wästerland. ---- On deve evitar chascun exageration quel sovente ja in su exteriore es reconossibil per pleonasmes, e quel per to demasca se self. Exageration es li arm del debiles, pri queles Walther Rathenau in su «Reflexionen» dí: «Il deveni babil’aci, intrusiv e adtrusiv. Il es li inventor del superlatives e hypérboles. Nam secun maniere de sclaves il acustoma e agnosce que on crede le involuntarimen e solmen ye demí parte». A nor orel’e fatigat per reclam-paroles li positive have plu fort effecte quam li superlative. P. Krebs (VDI). ---- 196 Logic e international lingue. Mult Idistes, principalmen ti qui per su profession o quam amatores, occupa-se ye technica e natur-scientie, chemie, physica, mathematica, logica etc., es fascinat per li idé del «logic lingue«. Ma to es un amusant exemple de homal erra: ili asserte que li natural lingues es ínlogic, e que solmen per un artificial «logic» lingue quam Ido on posse expresser exactmen un sciential ide; ma ye ti argumentation illi oblivia totalmen que ya illi self omnidie in lor professional labore usa un ínlogic lingue (lor matrin) por expresser su idés in sufficent precision! Yo ha scrit to a pluri eminent ancian Idistes queles labora in exact scienties e yo ha petit les scrir me adminim un unic exemple de un casu in quel illi ha esset genat per li ínlogicitá de lor matrin lingue in li precis expression de lor sciential e technic idés. Mai 1928. Dr. Peipers. A ti evoca on til hodie ne posset comunicar nos un tal serios casu. Ma just li juntion del problema del lingue international con li fantom-principie de un logic e absolut regulari structura, quam it ha trovat su apotheose in Ido e nu in Novial, es li cause pro quel nor idé til hodie ne fat plu grand successes. Li aspect de ti arte-fat lingues sempre va repugnar li publica. On ignorat que li demande de un lingue international ne existe pro li ínprecision de nor lingues natural, ma principalmen pro lor multitá. Lu max desfacil es li generalmen aconossibil selection de un existent lingue national quam unic medie de comprension international. Li recent linguistica teoric e practic ha demonstrat li ínrealisabilitá de un lingue aplicat, i. e. vivent, junt con li postulation de absolut logica. Do lass nos laborar por li lingue international e liberar nos definitiv de omni desires accessori e chimeresc per queles noi solmen fa nos mem plu desfacil self su introduction. E. Pigal. ---- Declaration. It es per miscomprension que on indicat que li «Manuale de Conversation» de sr de Guesnet es revidet de sr de Wahl e Ingeniero Pigal. Illi solmen revidet un parte del manuscrit, 197 quel esset completet con tro grand hasta pro li departe in viage del autor. Ti ci peti li letores excusar li erras, de queles mult professional labor es li cause. Bentost va aparir un correctur-folie. L. M. de G. ---- Economic e social problemas. Special redactor: Dr. H. Nidecker. 12 Blauenstrasse, Basel, Svissia. Pensas de un índividualist It es ínpossibil evaluar tro alt l’ importantie del education individual, nam sin it omni project de un plu bon societé resta utopic. Ma un tal education es precisimen to quo manca in li munde hodie. It es altricos quam un superficial education mecanic e identic por omnes. Un fabrication de «educates» secun un type uniform, sin individual distin’tiones o preferenties, incapabil far altricos quam secuer li amasse, quam to quo omnes fa — to es un mal quel on ne posse tro condamnar. Li conditiones de vive in nor témpore plu e plu ducte a un normation in omni direction, a un suppression de individualitá e noi besona grand vigilantie por un íncessant combatte contra ti dangerosi tendentie. * * Libertá — Egalitá: famosi paroles queles es un contradition, nam egalitá vell esser possibil solmen per un complet suppression del individualitá, per li creation de un hom absolutmen mechanic, sin ánima. Li chefes communistic comprende to tre bon e pro to vole destructer to quo ili nómina «homes incombrat per un ánima». Felicimen, li ánima (usant li parol ye un larg sense) es un índestructibil parte del natur homan, e pro to libertá es possibil ma nequande egalitá. * * Si it es ver, quam di mult filosofos, que li vive homan contene un preponderantie de dolores, it es ne minu ver que un societé de automatones — u plen securitá vell esser comprat ye li precie del abandonation del rich individualitá — vell esser mem plu mal. Solmen un developation in li direction de un plu grand individualitá es progress. * * Li luctada sembla esser un essential factor in li progress homan, nam omni individue deve developar su propri qualitás e aptitás, secun su propri maniere, ye li condition que il ne 198 mey nocer su vicinos. It es támen nullmen necessi que ti luctada prende li forme de guerre o ínamicitá; amical concurrentie e liber conlaboration es e possibil e practicabil. * * Quam vacui es l’ idé que li communité es li max important affere e que l’ individue deve sacrificar se a it. L’ individue es li centre essential e absolut; omni person es un munde in se. Omni person have li jure libermen viver, serchar felicitá, combinar con altres in liber associationes, haver e expresser e propagar su propri opiniones e null altri persones have li jure interferer con le. * * It es un erra supposir que on posse changear li homes per un change de mastros o que li rasse es parat por li general realisation del ideales individualistic. Li revolution deve esser unésimli internal, ne solmen external. Por meritar li libertá on deve esser mastro de se self e capabil viver sin nocer altres. * * It es un trist e seriosi fact que li grand majorité del homes nequande pensa por se self ma simplicmen secue li amasse. Quam illusionari, do es l’esperantie de un transformation del societe in li ínmediat futur. Forsan un dictatoratu vell esser possibil, ma null ver progress til que li homes es educat, quáncam to ne impedi que apart individues o gruppes realisa nor ideales. * * Li grand german filosof Schopenhauer expresset un veritá quande il dit que omni fripone qui ne have personal qualitás pro queles il vell posser esser fieri, prende li ultim remedie: esser fieri pro li nation a quel il appartene. Tis qui have un liber ánima e qui vole esser homes deve esser internationalistes. Yo nomina amicos e camarades omnes qui have simil idées et ideales, e it es absolutmen indifferent a qual nation ili appartene. Egalmen yo es un amari desamico de militaristes, explotantes e reactionarios de omni nation o rasse. * * L’individue deve esser capabil trovar felicitá anc quande it es sol. Plu bass es li nivelle cultural, plu grand es li timore esser isolat. Sociabilitá es e necessi e desirabil, ma egalmen essential es ti capabilitá esser content sin li auxilie de altres. Eric Biddle. 199 Nota del special redactor Felicimen noi posse dir que provas de individualistic education in li sensu proposit del autor ne totmen manca hodie. Yo vole mentionar solmen 3 tendenties: #li Waldorf-scole del Anthroposophes (Rudolf Steiner) e su filiales. #li social reformtendenties del individualistic anarchistes, precipue in Francia. Regrettabilmen lor litteratura ne ancor contene editiones Occidental; tamen yo posse recomendar libres e pamphletes scrit in frances e in Ido. #Anc li tendenties del «Equitists» in America, ductet de Warren Edwin Brokaw, es affin. Lor revue «The Equitist» es scrit in angles e partialmen in Ido. Litteratura ad 1. Vide «Der Lehrerkurs Dr. Rudolf Steiners im Goetheanum», (de Albert Steffen). Dornach (Svissia): Verlag Goetheanum, 1822. ad 2. In frances: li revue «l’ en dehors». Li anthologie «Les différents visages de l’anarchisme», per Stephen Byington, Edward Carpenter, John Henry Mackay, Wm. C. Owen, Henry Seymour. Avant-propos et traduction de E. Armand. Paris et Orléans: «l’en dehors», (1927); in frances e Ido: E. Armand, «Est-ce cela que vous appelez vivre? = Ka vi nomas to vivar?» etc. Paris et Orléans: «l’en dehors», (4. tir., 1927). — Gérad de Lacaze-Duthiers. «Le vrais révolutionnaires», in sam loc; custa solmen 10 cts. frances. ad 3. Li chef ovre de Brokaw, quel yo posse tre cordialmen recomendar, es intitulat: «Equitable society and how to create it». New York: Vanguard Press, 1927. H. N. ---- Cadidas in li Alpes. Inter li cadidas mortal queles in nor Alpes on deplora in omni annu, es ínprevisibilis; malgré omni precautiones, li risc existe sempre. Ma es altri cadidas (e tis es li majorité) queles es causat per ímprudentie, e queles vell posser e dever esser evitat. Qual sensationes percepte tis qui cade? — It es un question in controvers desde long témpore, e a quel solmen ti persones posse responder, qui pos un cadida miraculosmen ha escapat li morte. In li «Liste des étrangers de Montreux et environs» (liste del forenes de Montreux e circumité) senior C. R. Klarer publica pri ti thema quelc tre interessant depositiones de testimonies. Noi neglige li casus de culbutas in li fensuras de glacieros queles deve esser tractat apartmen pro li long hores de anxietá in li frigore, queles posse secuer li accidentie. Pri 200 li altri cadidas (cadidas vertical in un precipitie, culbutas along un declive abrupt) li testimonies collectet de senior Heim, professor del Scol polytechnic in Zürich, concorda: In li max mult casus, li victimes have null anxia, null desesperantie, ma in contrarie, un serios quietá, un resignation profund, un luciditá intellectual extrem e un rapid succession de idées: «Precipue li activitá del spiritu es intensiv e sembla centiplicat; con un nettitá extraordinari, li alpinist conjecte li circumstanties e li consecuenties tre lontan del accidentie de quel il es li victime, ma il have necun trubla mental. Li témpore sembla ímmesurabilmen alongat; il pensa e acte per li rapiditá del fúlmine, sovente su tot vive repassa avan su ocules. Depoy, quelcs audi un musica miraculosi, li resultat del asfixie progressiv, e illi imagina se volar in un ciel deliciosi, persemat de micri nubages rosicolori. Li prescientie desappari sin dolor, max sovente in li moment del cadida. Li malfortunat plu audi quam senti li choc de ti cadida e il ne sufri li dolor». Senior Heim raconta un cadida quel il self ha experit sur Säntis. Precipitat in lu vacu, chocat contra un rocc, il ha volat sur li dors, li cap in avan, tra un spacie de duti metres, depoy il ha cadet in li nive al base del declive: «Chascun vez», il raconta, «yo ha previdet exactmen li choc quel yo va experir; yo provat frenar mi ruida, e yo ledet mi fingres, poy yo audit distin’tmen mi cap frappar contra li rocc e li surd bruie de mi córpore. Ma solmen pos un hor yo comensat sentir dolores; yo perceptet omni symptomas enumerat de altri turistes. Yo havet particularimen li sensation de un grand calme, de un serenitá profund e yo audit un musica deliciosi». Un guide de Zermatt, cadet de un declive de roccs ye circa 400 metres in li frisc nive e quel supervivet 48 hores de catalepsie, ne ha sufret: «Raffat del rocc per un pussa de vent quel ha ruptet li corde quel tenet le fix, it semblat le esser plongeat in un verdi aqua tre fluid, in quel il submerget lentmen, durant que cloches sonat harmoniosmen; il hat pensat a su sposa e a su tri micri filias, queles vell plorar si ili ne vell vider le revenir: to hat le semblat durar tre long tempore.» Un exemple ancor inter altris: «Un turist, nominat Siegrist, cadet del sommit de Kapstock in li canton Glarus; il raconta que durante su cade il hat conservat su tot presentie mental sin sentir alcun timor. II hat 201 havet li impression descender planeante agreabilmen: il videt su situation e ti de su familie con un rapiditá extraordinari e con detal’es obliviat desde long tempore. Il ne perdit ni un moment su spira, in contrarie a to quo on supposi dever evenir; solmen quande il chocat violentmen li suol covrit de nive, il perdit li conscientie, ma sin dolor.» Esque es necessi junter a ti testimonies un memorantie personal de infantie? Sliteante sur Saléve super li petrieras de Monnetier, yo descendet subitmen li declive sur un suol gelat in medie de roccs (li cadida de un dutien de metres esset haltat de un micri bosc); in li currida del tre brev culbutada, yo havet li sensationes descrit de senior Heim, ma sin audir li musica quel solmen li asfixie producte. In chascun salta yo questionat me con un luciditá perfect sin alcun anxia: «Esque it es li morte?», e con un rapiditá surprisant, li procession de memorationes defilat avan mi ocules. Lass nos deplorar tis qui cade in li Alpes, ma noi mey deplorar les sin griv, nam ili ne ha sufret. J. M. Translatet de Karl Janotta ex li frances de «Journal de Genève», 99esim annu, n-o 216, 8esim august 1928, 2esim edition. ---- Contrastes. Contrastes acte in omni loc, in li homes e inter li homes: ma ili ne es dat nos quam maledition, ma quam un tendentie contra unaltru, quel leva nos ad supra, quam arcs eleva se tendent contra unaltru in li antiqui gotic catedrale. Ex contrastes proveni li vive e ex contrastes origina li motion. Lu bon vive solmen per lu mal e li luce del sole deveni valorosi solmen per li nocte. Omni alternation de die e nocte, de joy e griv appartene al grand rytm del vive. Anc li spírit quel anihila omnicos e nega omnicos, unquande essent nominat del homes: satan, existe por pussar nos al contrarie, al volentie creativ, al grand, fier, fort affirmation. Sammen li morte ne es un refutation, ni un contradition al vive, ma it es solmen li descension causant li undes in li rytm del vive, li accentuation del luce! Qui talmen concepte li vive, malgré omni su contrastes, quam un integritá, e affirma it con ardent amore, ti domita su vive e li vive porta le, ti forma e crea se un unitá del styl in su intern viventie, quel reflecte se in li securitá de su tot vole e activitá. M. Strenger, «Licht-Land.» Trad. E. Moess. ---- 202 Du anecdotes pri Ibsen. Li frase «poetisar es vider» origina de Ibsen e il repetit it sovente. Quande Ibsen esset in Venezia in li annu 1885, il e un yun norvegian poet logiat in li sam hotel. Un die on babill’at pri li bell antiqui meublage del hotel. «Quel fundamental colore have li tapiss de vor chambre?», questionat Ibsen. «Yo ne save», replicat li altri. Ibsen apostrofat le in un acri e brusc ton: «E vu vole esser un poet?» * * Unquande on racontat in li presentie de Ibsen, que Andersen periodicmen suffre ye li maladiv suggestion, que on posse forsan interrar le vivi e que in tal témpores il hat li custome scrir omni vespere sur un paper li secuent lineas: «Mi ne es morti, ina solmen morti-apparent», e mettet it apu se sur li table de nocte. Un inept senior dit: «Quam un mann posse esser tam timid». Ibsen chagrinat-se e respondet: «Che Andersen to ne es timidità, ma solmen li consecuentie de su vivi e pullulant fantasie. Ma un cerebre, quel es sempre mort, naturalmen ne time li quasi-morte.» Trad. Dr. K. Schüppel. ---- Anecdotes pri artistes. Un sculptard con su yun filio eat un vez a Michelangelo e demandat le su opinion pri un statue, quel il adportat. Michelangelo regardat li statue e, tornante se vers li infant, qui esset tre bell, il inbrassat it, e dit: «Mi car infant, tu have un patre, qui fa mult plu bon li figures in carne quam in marmor!». Li famos grec sculptor Polyclet, tedat del consilies, queles il fe reciver de pretendet conossores, resoluet venjar se. Li Athenianes hat charjat le far un statue; il fat du simil, monstrat solmen un publicmen, e correctet it secun li gusto e desiras de omni persones, qui criticat it. Quande il judicat it digni contentar omnes, il exposit it denove al ocules del citeanes e presentat in sam témpore li statue conservat che le. Ti ultim esset applaudet e on trovat li altri tre risibil. «Ples saver», dit Polyclet, «que vu admira mi ovre e que vu blama li vor». — (Ti anecdote es util a ti, qui nequande es content pri un L. I.!). 203 Aspertini, un pictor morit in 1552, esset un hom tre bizarr. On nominat le li «hom con du pinseles» pro que il havet li custom picter samtemporli per li du manus. Li un fe picter li clar e li altri li obscur colores! On dit que Zeuxis pos har pictet un old fémina, comensat tant rider pro ti portret, que il morit de su ride. Trad. Ric. Berger. ---- Mastre del turc buffones. Nassr-ed-din, li mastre del turc buffones, vivet in li 14-ésim secul quam clerico e instructor in Akshehir in Asia Minor, u on ancor hodie monstra su monument sepultori. In secuent du anecdotes pri il: On petit li mastre pro su ásin. Il dit: «Yo ne possede un tal». Subitmen li ásin comensat criar in li stall. E illi dit: «Ma on ya audi li voce del ásin». A to li mastre replicat: «Vermen, yo es tre astonat que vu ne fide mi paroles durantque vu crede li paroles del ásin!». — Un die li mastre eat a un festa. Ma, pro que su vestes esset perusat, on ne attentet le. Li mastre strax eat a hem denove, u il vestit se in un nov peliss, e retornat al dom de festa. Nu, li arrangeantes del festa venit incontrar li mastre e comensat recepter le in maniere max honorativ. On mem offertat le li sede honorari. Vidente ti reception, li mastre, in su látere, comensat far complimentes a su peliss. Illi questionat: «Dómino, quo significa to?». Il respondet: «Li honorosi reception ya ne directe se a me, ma al peliss». Ex »Reclams Universal Bibliothek« Nr. 2735. Trad. A. Deminger. ---- Subventiones. Que noi posset nu editer complet li lexico de J. Gär, in max grand parte noi deve mersiar a sr. Apotekare Álbert Haldin in Eskilstuna, quel in annu 1928 in pluri rates ha donat por ti scope 581 sv. krones. Noi expresse ci a sr Haldin nor sincerissim mersias pro su generositá, li publication de ti ovre essent un del max grav in nor unesim témpores. E. W. Li Central Officie del Occidental-Union in Mauer bei Wien ha recivet gratuitmen del Occidertal-Buró, Chapelle (Svissia), un aparate multiplicatori por circulares. Ad-plu li Buró dà nos un remarcabil subvention permanent per dismisser nor revue «Cosmoglotta» al sviss letores ye propri custas e per renunciar pri omni rabatt por li nov acquisitet abonnamentes. Sinceri mersias. E. P. Regierungsrat Dr. Mell-Rudolstadt: 20 ö. S.; Albert Haldin-Eskilstuna: 50 sv. K. Cordial mersias! A. D. ---- 204 A nor letores. Mersí al constant crescentie de nor movement e al subventiones de nor amics, precipue de senior Director Gerald A. Moore in London, del firma Ingenieros Hoerbiger & Co in Mauer bei Wien e al sacrificies in pecunie e témpore de mult altri devoet collaboratores, li nómines de queles omni noi ne posse citar ci, noi ha resoluet editer «Cosmoglotta» in annu 1929 con plu mult págines, con artistic ornat covriment, brochet e tranchat, ma sin augmentar li precie del abonnament. Pro li plu mult spacie nu disponibil in li revue noi va posser inserter plu mult articules bell litterari. Supposiente li necessi qualificat auxilie redactional, talmen noi espera satisfar anc li desires de ductores de Occidental-curses pri plu mult materie modellic por letura. Li numeró de januar, dismisset in plu grand númere, va esser destinat precipue al Propaganda de Occidental in li neutral publica, e noi peti nor letores tractar it secun ti punctu de vise. Ti caderne va contener anc li index del contenete de Cosmoglotta por li annu 1928. Ples payar max bentost possibil li abonnament por 1929 per postmandate o bancnotes e chec in lettre registrat (recomendat) al adresse: Cosmoglotta, Postfach 10, Mauer bei Wien, o anc per chec postal in li landes: Austria: Postsparkassen-Scheckkonto Nr. B-125.211, Sparkasse Mauer, Konto 3137. Germania: Postscheckkonto Köln 7831, Dr. August Peipers. Francia: Chèques postaux Paris 264-37, L.-M. de Guesnet. Suissia: Postchec-Conto II. 1969, Fred. Lagnel, Chapelle (Vaud). Li simplic abonnament annual custa 1 Dollar = 7 ö. S. = 5,2 sv. fr. = 4,2 RM = 33 č. K. Payamentes ulterior por subtener nor propaganda e ameliorar li revue va esser acceptat con grand mersí e publicat in Cosmoglotta sub rubrica «Subventiones» con indication del plen nómine del donator, si un altri desir ne es expresset. Noi peti pro proposes por annuncias insertend sur li covriment de nor revue. Li present numeró have 24 págines vice 16, sin obligation al abonnates. Redaction e Administration. ---- Eigentümer, Herausgeber u. Verleger: Gesellschaft Cosmoglotta, Mauer bei Wien, Verantwortlicher Schriftleiter: Ing. E. Pigal, Liesing bei Wien. Druck: Milan Nevídek, Tábor.